


Invert My World

by SimplyUnderqualified



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnderqualified/pseuds/SimplyUnderqualified
Summary: Clary makes art.Jace makes coffee.Magnus tells fortunes.Alec organizes events.Simon's in a band.Izzy's in a forensics lab.Everything's pretty mundane.(This is loosely based on the alternate universe in the that episode in Season 1 with a little more book details.) (At least that's what I'm aiming for.)





	1. Little Red and Goldilocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jace meet at "Java Jace"
> 
> (arguably the best place to get coffee)

**Jace** gets distracted by the red-head pacing in front of the counter. Two large soy lattes, He recalls as her order.

  
“Simon are you sure about this? Are you sure your new girlfriend isn't gonna mind me third-wheeling on your date?”

  
He coughs, signalling her to collect her order.

  
“Of course I wanna hang out with you. I've missed you. You've been so busy since The Mortal Instruments was offered more gigs.”

  
He coughs again, louder this time, to catch her attention.

  
“Two soy lattes for Clary,”

  
She'd been on the phone the whole time she ordered and while walking around, waiting for her order.

  
“Really? Ok, just text me back. Bye.”

  
The girl lowers her phone, shoves it in her pocket. She moves her red locks over her shoulder, revealing the paint stains on her light blue t-shirt.

  
She was on the shorter side and Jace was well aware that she wasn't exactly supermodel-mind-blowing-beautiful, he'd been with enough of those girls to know that, but she was pretty, in a more  subtle way, he'dn intrigued by her piercing green eyes.

  
She had been to Java Jace a couple times before and every time he caught a glimpse of her eyes, he couldn't help but stare. He had wanted to get her number but her visits always came with a long line behind her.

  
Today was a slow day though so maybe today would be blessed to talk to her.

 

  
**Clary** reached for her coffee and Blondie moved them further from her grasp.

  
_“I don't know if I should give these to you. You haven't stayed still at all since you got here and I don't think all this would help you. Isn't there a saying about not giving little red-heads coffee after 12  o'clock or else they'll go crazy?”_

  
Clary’s gaze moved to his face. A face which donned a smirk.

  
“Are you trying to lose business?”

  
“ _Well you already paid.”_

  
She narrowed her gaze.

  
“Fair point but I'm referring to making me not want to come back here, you know since you just compared me to a small furry creature that turns into a monster. And firstly, it's 12pm, midnight, not noon. Secondly, mogwai have brown and white fur, not red.”

  
Clary wasn't sure if the barista was trying to flirt with her or just being a jerk, but her inner geek couldn't help but correct his joke.

  
For a second, Blondie just stared at her with a shocked expression. Then his mouth quirked, and his face went from confused to amused.

  
_“Mogai? Mogwai? I thought they were called Gremlins.”_

  
“Yeah. They're Mogwai, they become Gremlins when they get fed after midnight.”

  
Clary was getting slightly annoyed that he didn't know this.

  
“How can you make a Gremlin's reference when you don't even know about the movie?”

  
She thought _everyone_ at least knew about that part of the movie.

  
_“Well I've seen it… once. I used to be too busy with sports to watch television._ ”

  
Clary shivered with disgust. She couldn't imagine life without her favourite shows and movies. After all, she found a best friend because of them and her art is hugely influenced by them.

  
Without inspiration, her art would be nothing. Without art, she didn't think she'd have much of a sense of purpose. What else would she do besides making art? Fight monsters?

  
“ _Maybe you could re-watch it with me? Clary? Little Red?”_

  
_Oh_. Clary blinked a few times after zoning out. _Am I hearing things?_ Clary didn't think he would actually do it.

  
She wasn't exactly dressed-to-impress, with her blue, paint splattered, “♥heART♥” shirt and paint splattered jeans.

  
Or her messy *cough* unwashed hair. There were bags under her eyes. Her entire appearance was evidence of how busy she was with working on her art piece for school.

  
There was an awkward moment of silence while Clary pondered over what she should say.

  
She didn't think girls like her were his type. In fact, she wasn't sure _he_ was her type either.

  
In high school, as _cliché_ as it was, the jocks and the geeks just didn't mix. Not that it was anything as malicious as movies made it seem; the two groups simply didn't have enough in common.

  
Then again, she didn't have anything to lose by agreeing to a date.

  
“Sure, why not. I'm Clary.”

  
_“I know.”_

  
The guy’s golden eyes lowered to the counter. Clary didn't think he could get embarrassed when he seemed so suave while handling customers.

  
“ _I've sorta known for days now... because I asked you days ago… it's part of my job, you know, so that I can announce your order.”_

  
The two were now a matching shade of red.

  
“I didn't think you'd remember.”

  
Goldilocks was still a little red but his cocky smirk reappeared.

  
_“Well you told me again when you ordered these.”_

  
He handed her the coffee.

  
The  coffee that her mom told her to pick up.

  
The coffee that was getting colder as her face grew warmer from this cringe-worthy conversation.

  
“Right. The coffee. I have to go.”

  
With that, “little red” ran all the way home. Without actually talking about the date or giving her number so that she could contact him.

  
She didn't even get his name.

  
At home, Clary put both cups down on the kitchen counter. Only then did she notice the name “Jace” scribbled on the cup along with the digits of a phone number.

 


	2. 2 weeks before the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon mostly thinking about home.
> 
> Izzy being stuck at home and being an awesome sister.

**Simon** was feeling great because of various reasons.

 

The era of “Rock Solid Panda”, "Millenium Lint" and “Champagne Enema” was over; there would be no more name changing for their band, thank you very much.

 

They've finally found a name.

 

The Mortal Instruments.

 

It sounds like it has some sort of deep meaning or something but it just came to Simon in a dream. Simon couldn't think of why but it was stuck in his head.

 

The guys liked it and it stuck.

 

The ceasing of the name changes made it easier to get more gigs and gain more fans.

 

They even played in Los Angeles and gained some fans there because of their song “Beati Bellicosi”.

 

Now they were back in New York to play at _Pandemonium_ for Maureen Brown's birthday.

 

She had been one of their first fans and her wealthy aunt booked The Mortal Instruments to play at her party in one of the most well-known clubs in New York.

 

Simon couldn't wait to get home.

 

Sure, he was glad and grateful that the band was getting noticed. They were one step closer to his dream of playing with _Stepping Razor_.

 

His mom has also hasn't badgered him for a while about how “unrealistic” it is to pursue music as a career because his band was doing so well.

 

They had a manager _._ Merchandise _. Fans._

 

Up until high school Simon only had Clary as a friend; really it didn't matter to him because he felt she was all he needed.

 

He forged friendships with his band mates and gained new friends in L.A.

 

The most recent addition to their band, Jordan, and him became pretty close due to their mutual love for video games and the both of them having been in a relationship with Maia, who was now their mutual friend.

 

He was going to miss George,Beatriz and even Julie, whom he met in L.A. but Simon was glad to finally see his mom, Clary, Maia, Jocelyn, Luke and his sister Rebecca whom he never gets to see nowadays.

 

Simon rings fished for his keys in this pocket, took them out and unlocked the door.

 

As he slid it open, he was welcomed with the sound of party-poppers and a loud “Surprise” by his family and friends.

 

The moment he stepped in and saw them he felt tears well up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away.

 

He'd been gone for two months, to play at clubs and to record a demo, yet it felt like forever being away from his mom and best friend.

 

So yeah he couldn't help but cry, can you blame him?

 

Good thing everyone was too busy bombarding him with hugs to realise how much a cry baby he was.

 

 

 **Izzy** felt _horrible_ . She looked like a panda, she missed a 70% off clearance sale at Midtown Comics _and_ missed a day at work.

 

She hates this.

 

The being unable to breathe, the missing out on essentially _everything_ . She looks like she stumbled out of hell and she _feels_ like she's _in_ hell.

 

_Vzzzt_

 

Isabelle let out a groan.

 

_Vzzzt_

 

Layer after layer of blankets was pushed aside.

 

She rubbed her bleary eyes and scavenged for her glasses from the mountain of crumpled tissues on her bedside table.

 

_Got 'em._

 

She slid her blue-green glasses on and reached for the vibrating phone beside her alarm clock.

 

“Hey big brother,”

 

She tried to greet him as cheerfully as she could (as cheerfully as she could while feeling anything but cheerful.)

 

“ _How are you holding up?”_

 

“Not so good.”

 

Well, a _little_ better now that she could hear someone's voice for a change, instead of just the wretched sound of blowing her nose.

 

She'd been locked up at home throughout the weekend.

 

“ _I'm sorry I couldn't be there to take care of you It's just that-”_

 

“I know, I know. The party is a pretty _big deal_. The fate of the family business depends on it.”

 

Isabelle tore open another box of tissues and blew her nose.

 

_“You're a big deal, Izzy.”_

 

 _“I love you too_ , big brother _._ And really, I understand. Mom expects a lot from you. This whole thing could lead to deals with Hotel DuMort and whatnot. _”_

 

_“Thanks, Iz.”_

 

Alec was sweet. They may not get to spend much time together as working adults but nevertheless, Alec would always check up on her, whether or not she was sick.

 

He was a great brother that way. That was who he was, always considering her and Max before taking care of himself.

 

He would even stand up against their parents for them. That's why in return, Izzy always made sure to have his back.

 

“ _Also, I kinda need a_ really _small favour. Not now but soon.”_

 

She said  said yes before even asking what it was. She'd do anything for him.

 

_“I need you to attend the party.”_

 

_What?_

 

“At _Pandemonium._ You know that I don't go there anymore! Am I even allowed there?!?”

 

She'd had enough of the place.

 

Being stuck in her room, alone, was better than going to that demon den for some _eighteen-year old_ ’s party.

 

“Why do I even need to go?”

 

Alec explained  how _her highness,_ Maureen Brown wanted to impress her friends by inviting older people to her party.

 

“I'm not exactly the epitome of cool Alec. In fact, right now, I'm wearing the same Star Wars t-shirt that I wear practically everyday.”

 

The siblings debated for a while until Izzy gave in.

 

After all, when it came to Alec, could she really say no?

 

 

 

 


	3. The mind of an event organizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perfect  
> adjective  
> ˈpəːfɪkt/Submit  
> 1.  
> having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be.

**Alec** had been waiting in the closed club, Pandemonium, for almost half an hour. 

 

He'd arrived 20 minutes earlier, to check on the set up, before the band came in for practice but they were 10 minutes late.

 

_ “Sorry we're late, we had ah- a little uhh trouble with our van and stuff-” _

 

“It's all right.” Alec cut the person off.

 

Alec's voice was tinged with irritation at the person's nervous rambling. He scrutinized the group; five guys that seemed around his age.

 

“Alec Lightwood of Trueblood Events. I'm the event coordinator for the party,”

 

Alec reached out his hand to the one that rambled nervously before.

 

“I've spoken with your manager, Lily Chen. I'll be the one handling whatever you need for the performance as well as access to the place for your practices.”

 

To be friendly, Alec gave them a warm smile as he addressed them.

 

_ “Lewis, Simon Lewis, lead guitarist.” _

 

The chatterbox shook his hand while pushing up his glasses.

 

  
_ “That's Eric Hillchurch, drummer,” _

He pointed to the guy on his far left.

 

Then he pointed to the redhead,  _ “Matt Charlton the bassist.” _

  
_ “Kirk Duplesse on the keys,” _ Said the dark haired guy to Simon's right.

 

_ “Jordan Kyle, lead singer and rhythm guitar.” Said the last. _

 

They were all fairly good-looking, even the nerdy-looking guitarist and especially Kyle.  _ Ok, maybe Alec could see the appeal. _

 

At first Alec couldn't see why Maureen insisted on getting them. After all, if her aunt, Miss Belcourt, could book her Pandemonium, then she would certainly be able to get a more well-known band.

 

After taking care of the band and staying with them for a while as they practiced, he found that they were pleasant enough. Alec wasn't really into music but he could tell that they wear decent musicians. The added  bonus was that they also had decent attitudes.

 

They weren't just pretty faces, they serious about their work and seemed to understand how integral their performance is to the party.

 

This was looking to be the easiest event yet. So far there were no problems and his clients were not demanding.

 

His only problem would be the Simon guy's incessant chatter and awkward attempts at socializing. 

 

Well, that and finding some guy called “Magnus Bane”.

 

Miss Belcourt had allowed Maureen to decide everything and had only a few requests but she had one very specific request for this certain guy to be hired as a psychic.

 

The whole party was supernatural/fantasy themed and was to have a strict “no costume, no entry” policy on top of being “invitation only”. That was Miss Belcourt’s only other request.

 

Upon Maureen's plea to have a larger attendance so that it wouldn't in her words,  _ “look lame”,  _ Miss Belcourt requested Alec to invite guests of his choosing as well as the band members to have a plus-one.

 

In the short span of their acquaintance, Alec has figured that Camille Belcourt is not someone who'll settle for anything less than perfect and Alec has to make sure that she's a satisfied customer. This may not be his first or biggest event but it is definitely an important one. Getting the approval of someone as well regarded as her would be a game changer for him.

 

His parents owned the event company. This is their family business. It means something to him and he'll be damned if this wasn't perfect.


End file.
